Ever After
by CastielsKiss
Summary: Frank and Gerard have known each other since birth, but then, one night while Gerard was staying at Franks, they got into a deep conversation switching between how Gerard felt insane and how Frank wanted to romanticize with his best friend. [Credit goes to Marianas Trench for Titles]
1. Ever After

Frank Iero has known Gerard Way for as long as he could remember. Their mothers went to school together and spend as much time together as they could. Frank's mother knew how bad of an influence Gerard's mother was on the kids, which was why she took care of Gerard whenever given the chance. As Gerard got older, his mother got worse, even after his younger brother came around. Gerard got jealous once, when Mikey had grown up enough to play with Gerard and Frank. When Frank began paying more attention to Mikey, Gerard threw a fit and almost bit Mikey's figers off. Gerard's mother refused to let Gerard and Mikey be in the same room alone until Gerard turned thirteen, which was the year he began to shut everyone in his life out, except for Frank.

You would think Frank and Gerard were like brothers because of how often they were together, but you'd be wrong. Frank and Gerard always had a special bond, much like an angel did with a human when they'd fall in love. Gerard never saw himself as an angel though, he saw himself more as a devil, or maybe a very fucked up rejected angel. He never admitted his feelings to Frank, afraid Frank was more like his father, closet homophobe.

Gerard was always terrified of rejection and doing things Frank didn't like. The second Frank piped up about something he didn't like doing, Gerard would instantly stop doing it and do whatever Frank wanted. He grew up with that trait, Frank noticed it at a young age but figured it was just because Gerard saw him as a brother, at least he thought he did. Frank was also terrified to admit his feelings to Gerard, which was quite normal in two teenage boys, especially when one grew up with a neglecting mother and the other grew up with a homophobic father. They both thought liking the other any more then a friend was awful and not welcomed.

So the boys stayed close friends, until one night while Gerard was spending the night at Frank's house for the hundredth time. It was a nice summer night, Frank had his bedroom window propped open all the way to let the warm air in. Frank's mother was asleep in bed while his father was downstairs watching some sport that didn't interest either of the boys while, probably, drinking his sixth can of beer that night.

Frank kept his door shut every night, but he locked it whenever Gerard spent the night, wanting to never be bothered while they were alone even though they never really did anything special, usually they would listening to old rock and play some shitty N64 game, shoving each other hoping it would help them win.

Since Frank and Gerard had grown up together, they knew pretty much everything about each other. Frank went with Gerard every week to see his therapist, having to deal with his bipolar disorder and his seeing and hearing things problem he got on certain occasions. Same for Gerard, Frank just didn't see a therapist. His mother brought the boys to see the doctor when she found out Frank had began cutting, she told his father but he shrugged it off and called him a pansy, telling him if he didn't man up anytime soon then he'll end up being a faggot. Frank pleaded his mother, telling him he would stop cutting and stop having suicidal thoughts, of course it was not that easy, but she bought it and announced how he'd gotten better already. His father just grunted and took another chug of his beer, not even caring. For Frank entire life, all he wanted to do was make his father happy, but he never seemed to be able to so, once he turned fourteen, he stopped caring and showed more attention to Gerard.

Gerard was only a year older then Frank, maybe only eleven months older. Frank was sixteen and Gerard was Seventeen while they lay on Frank's bed, both letting the warm summer breeze wash over their bodies every time a large gust shot through the window. The were laying side by side on Franks new bed, just staring up at the ceiling in the most comfortable silence you could ask for even though it wasn't silent. There was an old Fall Out Boy vinyl playing on Franks old record playing, softly humming the lyrics to Hum Halleluiah. Frank loved his record player, even if records cost unnecessarily large amounts of money, he still loved them. He did own a mp3player for when he left the house since Gerard only owned a desktop computer, which was what he played the music from. They both preferred the record player though.

"I don't know Frank, I just..." Gerard finally spoke up, scaring Frank a little. He shrugged and turned his face to look at Franks. "I don't feel sane." He finally choked out as if the words were physically stuck in his throat. Frank turned his head over and their noses brushed together lightly. Gerard's eyes were swollen but it didn't look like he was going to cry. "I can't stop seeing those things unless you're around..." He tried his best to not show his voice hitching.

Frank smiled a little, hoping it would comfort Gerard. "You aren't crazy, Gerard." Gerard's eyes pleaded for a hug or something. "And, well," Frank shrugged. "I guess its a good thing you're always with me then, huh?" Frank's smile brought a warm feeling into Gerard's chest and he nodded slightly. Frank pushed himself up, crossing his legs Indian style as Gerard copied his movements. "Don't you remember when we dyed are hair red together?"

Gerard laughed, of course he remembered, it happened only a week or so before. The biggest problem was the fact that both of them had naturally dark hair and only a certain amount of hair bleach. They decided to split it and only dye the top of Gerard's head red whereas Frank had shaved the sides of his head and dyed those red. His father was furious the next morning when they walked downstairs to leave for Gerard's. Without even telling Gerard to get out, he spat in Frank's face about how much of a fag he was becoming as he got older and older.

Gerard ended up staying up late that night, holding Frank close as he cried silently into his chest, hiccuping every couple of seconds and gripping tighter onto Gerard's shirt. Gerard never felt better then he did when Frank finally fell asleep in Gerard's hold, he had never been able to hold Frank and that night he savored it, staying up as late as his eyes would allow him too.

Frank looked at Gerard who's smile was fading slowly, not wanting to release the memory of then trying way to hard to dye the others hair, both being armatures to it. Frank smiled and took hold of Gerard's hand, rubbing his thumb lightly to comfort him.

"Just spend more time with me." Frank giggled along with Gerard, listening to it die down quickly. Frank sighed and looked around, thinking about what to do next. "Hey Gerard," Their eyes met swiftly. "Can I tell you something?" His words trembled a little, almost afraid of what Gerard's reply was going to be, but he just nodded. "Um... well... I used to um... I used to picture us together I guess you could say... You know?" His voice grew into a whisper at the last words, looking down at his lap, pulling his hand back from Gerard's.

Gerard felt like fire was burning under his skin everywhere except for the spot Frank's hand just moved from, wishing for him to place to ice cold feeling onto the fire to tame it. Frank couldn't continue, knowing Gerard was watching him closely. "Frank..." He began to reach for Frank's arm, but he pulled back before even getting close almost afraid he was going to shatter like an old porcelain doll. "Do you remember that time when I was starving myself because I wanted to be as skinny as you?" He blurted without thinking, not feeling any shame. Frank knew everything.

"You didn't need to lose it..." Frank interrupted and Gerard smiled lightly.

"That is beside the point, Frank..." Frank's eyes slid up to meet Gerard's, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "What I'm saying is... I'm not surprised because of how much we've been through together. You know how tough that time was for me." Frank's eyes dropped again. "Who did I spend every day with getting better? Certainly not anyone of my family." Gerard leaned in, wanting to be closer to Frank, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Can I try something, Frankie?" He breathed out, it didn't sound at all like a question in Franks ears, but he nodded anyways.

Gerard hesitated before leaning closer and closer into Frank, closing his eyes right before pushing his mouth against Frank's. Frank didn't freeze or not kiss back, he kissed back the second Gerard's mouth clicked onto his. Frank's hands found their places on either side of Gerard's cheeks, pulling him closer wanting to lay down. But Gerard didn't let him.

Gerard pulled away from his lips, letting Frank continue to hold his face close to his. "Don't pull away now..." Frank whined quietly. Gerard felt the warmth of his breath against his mouth and he couldn't help but smile. "Don't move please, can't you stay? Just for right now?" Frank met Gerard's eyes with his own, pleading for another kiss but not receiving it. Gerard relaxed into Frank's hands, putting their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

Frank continued to watch Gerard though, not wanting to look away from him. "You know..." He began, letting go of Gerard's face to let him get comfortable again. "My dad will never let me see you again if he finds out..." Frank tugged at the hem of shirt, afraid Gerard never wanted to even look at him again. But that isn't what Gerard was going to let happen.

Gerard leaned back into Frank's mouth, pushing his face up by his chin. Gerard gently pushed him onto his back so he could straddle him. They tried to stay quiet and gentle, neither wanting to hurt the other. "I guess I could be your perfect disaster if he found out." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear, causing a long giggle to roll out in response.

The moment was absolutely perfect for both of them, Gerard placed his mouth against Frank's again making Frank laugh into his mouth.

Frank pushed Gerard up until their mouths detached. Frank looked up at Gerard, both of them smiling a little. "Promise me you wont leave me?" He mumbled, chewing on the insides of his cheeks which would probably end up giving him canker sores the next morning.

Gerard hesitated though, fear welling up into him. He knew something was going to happen, especially with his bipolar that was unknown to even himself and the fact that he continued to see things unless he was overwhelmed with happiness. Not to mention the fact that sometimes he felt like he wasn't... completely there, almost as if he had switched bodies with someone else and continued to live as them, but once Frank was thrown into his view then he somehow snapped back into Gerard again.

But something deep inside him told him that wasn't going to work every single time, something deep inside him told him not to trust himself, and he really didn't. But he had feelings for Frank that he couldn't just push away, he had to let them flow out like a child sucking honey suckle from a flower stem.

So, despite everything his gut told him, he smiled and nodded. "Why would I ever do that?" He was barely above a whisper too, knowing Franks father had probably heard them giggling together, shrugging it off as him just being the 'little faggot' he was.

They fell asleep wrapped up together in Frank's blanket, which happened often so his mother never really questioned it. His father usually just ignored his existence unless he did something extreme like dying his hair.

Frank woke up early the next morning, laying almost on top of Gerard who's arms were wrapped tightly around Frank as if he was going to run away in his sleep. Frank carefully looked up at Gerard's sleeping body, leaving kisses against his chest trying to wake him up gently.

Gerard's eyes fluttered open, looking straight at Frank. "Good morning." Sleep was still in his voice, it was raspy and made Frank bite his lip hard.

"Are we going to your house tonight?" Frank mumbled, knowing his parents were up but didn't bother waking them up seeing as it was a Saturday and getting up early was almost unholy to them. Gerard closed his eyes and smiled, nodding a little tightening his hold on Frank pulling him up to his face for a good morning kiss that he longed for ever since he gained consciousness.

It wasn't long before they were down the stairs together, Frank yelling to his mom who was in the kitchen about how he was spending the night at Gerard's house that night, she yelled an okay and an I love you before he slammed the door shut behind them and began walking to Gerard's which was maybe a block or two away.

_Once upon a time, This place was beautiful and mine. But now it's just a bottom line, barely comes to mind. But ever after was mine. I'll be your disaster, ever After._


	2. Haven't Had Enough

Frank and Gerard stayed up late that night, wanting to get used to cuddling and doing things together as a couple. Gerard's mother was shaping herself up through the years once Mikey had hit a certain age, she couldn't support the two boys as she liked, spending high amounts of money on cigarette packs and hard liqueur when she didn't need it. Mikey wasn't as close to Frank's mother as Gerard was, having there not been a seven year age gap, then maybe he would've been.

The next morning, the boys woke up to an empty house with a single note on the counter that told them that Gerard's mother left with Mikey to go shopping. It was, as Gerard stated, to damn early for that shit. But Frank shrugged and tugged Gerard back into the basement, glad they had a house to themselves for awhile.

After talking about what would happen if Frank's dad found out about them, Frank got watery eyes and started to sniffle, looking everywhere except for Gerard. At the pile of clothes, the thrown out sketches that Gerard seemed to have just ripped out of his sketch book and thrown somewhere in the room. Frank even found Gerard's million band posters do be something to look at even if he wasn't all that into the bands he listened to.

"I still want you..." Gerard mumbled, keeping his gaze away from Frank also. Frank started to push himself from the bed feeling like it was time for him to go, but Gerard grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him. "Please don't go." That was the first time they looked at each other the entire time they were talking.

Frank slumped back down, not taking his eyes off of Gerard. "Gerard..." He exhaled softly, Gerard squeezed Frank's hand as comfort. "You're going through a lot and you know that and I know that and..." Frank didn't know how to continue. His tongue rambled on and then just stopped itself, which happened a lot especially when he was nervous.

Gerard rubbed his thumb over Franks hand, leaning in and kissing him soft. Frank didn't hesitate to kiss back, he loved Gerard he just didn't want Gerard to be focusing on him when he should be focusing on how to get better. "If I could go back and start this before I lost myself, then I would..." Gerard's breathe against Franks mouth made him moan silently, eyes still closed from the kiss. Frank couldn't say anything, he could only sit there and listen.

Frank couldn't help himself as he forced another kiss onto Gerard, tangling his hands into his hair wanting to never let go. Gerard didn't pull away his time, he positioned his hands onto Frank's lower waist as Frank crawled on top of him. Gerard fell backwards onto his bed, Frank pushing him down eagerly while grinding lightly against him, almost teasing himself to get hard.

Gerard moved his hands with Franks hips, bucking his own up and forcing Frank down. Frank only pulled away for a few seconds to moan into Gerard's mouth. Gerard had never been so horny before and Frank was hard for so long it almost hurt.

"Touch me, Gee.." Frank moaned into Gerard's ear, kissing and nipping at his jawline lightly. Gerard smirked, moving his hand down slowly to Franks groin. Frank whimpered until he finally squeezed him, harder then excepted. Frank let out a louder-than-I-meant-to moan, stuffing his face into Gerard's neck to muffle himself, doing little to no difference.

Frank didn't stop grinding him, he wanted to get off so bad but he held it back wanting the neighbors to learn Gerard's name before he was finished. Frank's legs quivered a little each time Gerard squeezed him, sometimes harder then the first and sometimes teasing him.

Frank whined about how teasing wasn't fair because it put him into more pain. Gerard just laughed and kissed the side of Franks face, not sure where.

"I don't mean to tease ya..." Gerard mumbled and Frank stopped and looked down at him.

"You're such a liar." They giggled together before kissing and then retrieving the rhythm they had created together. Gerard stopped gripping Frank, causing him to cry out in pain for more. "Gerard!" He whined, fisting the sheets as Gerard was shirtless.

"You must admit you want it..." Gerard whispered into Franks ear while he bit his lip. Frank sat up on top of Gerard crotch and rolled his hips hard against him, hoping it would work on Gerard. Gerard moaned before grabbing Frank's hips and holding him there. "Come on, you can do it." Gerard winked up at Frank. Even in the darkness they could see each other.

"Fuck!" Frank moaned desperately. "I want it, baby! I want it!" He clawed a little at Gerard's chest getting a smile out of him.

"What do you want, Frankie?" Gerard's voice was low, lower then Frank remembered it ever being. Frank tried to fight against Gerard's tight hold, thrusting his hips down into Gerard's as he leaned forward to kiss him.

"I want you, baby." Frank moaned from the sudden pleasure he got from the thrust. "I want you to touch me everywhere and make me come, please baby.." Frank pleaded, tangling his hands into Gerard's hair again not realizing his grip was gone.

Gerard started to roll his hips into Franks to get his attention, receiving a loud yelp that turned into a moan not long after.

They continued grinding each other until Frank accidentally came and screamed Gerard's name, not even having taken his pants off. Frank sucked Gerard off, wanting to hear his moan his name. It wasn't ten minutes after that that Gerard's mother came home and Mikey was barreling down the stairs.

"Gerard, guess what?" Mikey sounded stupid excited, but Gerard couldn't care less. Frank was sitting against the wall while Gerard was half on, half off of his bed. Frank gave Mikey a small wave, knowing how much he's been through and how easily Gerard can get jealous. Mikey continued, not caring that Gerard wasn't listening. "Mom got three plane tickets to see grandma! We're going to Florida for three weeks!" Mikey was almost jumping with glee as he ran back up the stairs, leaving the two to think about it.

Frank felt his throat close, Gerard has never left the state and Frank only has a few times, but he always brought Gerard with him. They caught each others gaze, both frowning. Gerard pushed himself up slowly, going over to Frank and putting his hand to cup Frank's cheek, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Frank, it wont be that long, please don't be sad." Gerard refused to let him look away, wiping a tear with his thumb. Even before they were 'together' they were never apart. Three weeks was a long time to be away from someone you want to watch over everyday. Gerard kissed Frank on the cheek and smiled. "Once I get back, we'll have the hottest sex you'll ever have." Frank couldn't stifle his giggling.

Gerard smiled again, kissing Frank. He hated not being with him, but he really had no choice. Gerard knew Frank would be okay and Frank knew he would be too.

_Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting, You and I might just be the best thing._


	3. By Now

It didn't take long for Gerard's vacation to Florida to happen. Frank spent the last few days before it at Gerard's wanting desperately to grasp onto whatever he was able to grab before his best friend left for, fuck, he wasn't even sure how long.

Frank was curled up under Gerard's blanket wearing nothing but boxers and a loose shirt. The sound of the shower made Frank ease down a little, relaxing him while he tried to get back to sleep. He tuned out everything except for the noises from the bathroom. Gerard picked up a bottle, Frank heard it. Gerard put down the bottle, Frank heard it. Gerard squeezed a bottle to hard like usual, Frank giggled at it.

Gerard's room was always freezing, mostly because it was the basement, causing Frank to cocoon himself into the thick comforter Gerard had begged his mom to get him after she claimed the basement 'wasn't even that cold'.

The shower turned off and Frank was waiting for Gerard to waltz in wearing just a towel and dripping wet. The good thing about having a personal bathroom in the basement was that it wasn't a half bathroom, it had it's own hallway before it turned into a bathroom, which gave whoever was in the bedroom personal space before coming in.

A shallow knock hit the slightly open door and Frank didn't move. His heart sped up momentarily, becoming alert, but it slowed and his body wasn't as tense.

"Can I come in?" Gerard's voice was quiet, Frank was confused. It was his bedroom, why did he need to ask to come in?

But Gerard didn't come in, he waited long minutes before Frank said it was safe. Gerard thought Frank had been crying and that was why he didn't allow him in at first, truthfully, Frank wasn't that sad about it, he knew Gerard was coming back it wasn't that big of a deal, he wasn't sure why everyone made it seem so much worse then it actually was.

Frank didn't move from the bed when Gerard entered, or when he walked over and pushed his hair from his face, or when he sat on the edge of the bed in his towel right next to Frank, running his thumb slightly over Frank's cheek.

Frank's eye flicked up, wanting to see Gerard's face, the red in his hair turned darker then it actually was and you could tell Gerard rubbed a towel over his head in attempt to dry his hair. A weak smile spread across Frank's face as he watched water droplets race down Gerard's chest and stomach.

"I guess, um," Gerard's voice surprised Frank, he wasn't ready to talk yet. "I guess I'm leaving today." Frank nodded. He knew Gerard was leaving today, why else would he have lingered in his bed all day instead of showering along with him? Gerard bent down over Frank, gently pushing him onto his back.

Frank gave in and watched Gerard climb on top of his body, straddling him carefully. The blanket get damp from Gerard's legs but that didn't bother Frank. Gerard leaned down, entwining their fingers together and kissing Frank's neck.

"It's only temporary..." Gerard whispered, Frank closed his eyes and nodded as Gerard pushed their lips together, stealing the breath instantly from Frank's lungs.

They sat there for a long time, in a silent embrace that neither wanted to pull away from. Finally, Gerard pulled away, bring Frank up with him. Frank whined a little keeping his eyes closed, begging to have another kiss. Gerard refused though, rolling off of him and laying down next to him.

Frank looked at him with puppy-like eyes. "What are you doing?" Gerard's eyes were closed and he had a small smile plastered on his face.

"I thought you'd come shower..." Gerard almost sounded sad, but Frank always showered right before going to Gerards house, not wanting to smell worse then he usually did.

Frank began to sit up, but Gerard tugged him back down and pulled him to lay on top of him, hugging him tightly to his chest. "Can we just pretend to sleep? My mom will let me stay longer, not wanting to wake us up."

Frank's heart got light and he nodded against Gerards now dry skin.

The problem was that Frank actually did fall asleep, and when he woke up the house was empty. Frank found a large envelope addressed to him on the kitchen table, written in Mrs. Way's handwriting. Frank had agreed to look over their three cats while they were gone, so the first thing he found in the envelope was a key to the house.

He sat down at one of the low chairs sitting behind the table and began looking through everything else they left.

Apparently each other the Way's had left their own note instructing him on what to do as if he's never taken care of animals before.

_Frank,_

_Thank you so much for doing this for us! You really are a life saver, thank you for understanding that I wasn't able to pay for the cats to go anywhere and you know I can't trust those crazy, animal filled kennels. I'm putting all my trust into you, darling!_

Gerard's mother called everyone darling, even if they hated her. It was like that was the default nickname for everyone, and despite her awful habits, she was still the sweetest lady you would have ever met. Frank had told her if she paid him for taking care of her pets then he wouldn't, that was the only way for her to not waste her money on him.

_Coco needs to be taken out at least twice a day, her leash is on the coat hanger by the front door. She only eats canned fish, in the bottom drawer of the fridge, and her water has to have ice in it._

If you ever think you've ever wanted to meet a crazy cat lady, she'd be the one to meet. She pampered her three cats as if they were her children, Frank was almost jealous that they got so much special treatment. Maybe he'd be that one mean babysitter who actually shapes them to not be snobby.

_Butternut likes her food to be cut up, her teeth aren't strong enough to chew the big, hard balls from the cat food bag. Her water needs a teaspoon of sugar to help her digestive system too. She doesn't go out, but you will need to give her the poopy pills and clean the litter box at least twice a day._

Frank giggled at her word usage, knowing her cats had awful digestive systems because she fed them people food whenever she ate. It was quite funny actually, watching her try to be sneaking while holding her fork under the table while she talked to the boys to distract them.

_Caramel doesn't need anything special with her water and she doesn't need pills or to go out, all you need to do is make sure she eats an entire can of wet food._

He remembers the time Gerard and him brought Caramel to the vet to find out she was starving herself, no one was sure why. But now Gerards mother keeps her in a pen until she eats all of her wet food. Frank's noticed the cat gaining weight every weekend he goes there which must mean the pen thing worked.

_Thank you Frank! For all of your help! I hope you find something to do while you're there, you don't need to stay here, just come around every day and take care of them please. Thank you so much, darling!_

She signed with a heart and what looked like giant scribbles, Frank knew it so well. Gerards mother also knew Frank very well and knew that he wasn't going to leave the house until they got back. Frank's mother had informed him that she was going to check up on him every day to make sure he was okay and she was going to stop by once in awhile to see how the house sitting was going. Frank was only supposed to be cat sitting.

Frank pulled out the second letter, written in Mikeys shitty handwriting. Frank was honestly surprised that Gerard hadn't thrown a fit about leaving him something.

_Frank,_

_Larry needs to be fed three times a day; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You don't need to do anything else but refill his water bowl._

Mikey had a lizard name Larry, named so he was able to say 'Larry The Lizard'. Frank had fed him before, and played with him, and maybe released him into Mikey's bathroom with Gerard to get back at him for spitting in Gerard's food.

Despite everything thats happened, the three still loved each other, they just liked to fuck with each other too.

The last note was from Gerard, Frank wasn't at all surprised to see that it was much longer then the others and he silently laughed at his friend, knowing how worried he was going to be the whole time he was in Florida visiting his grandparents.

_Frankie, mom doesn't know I'm leaving this here so try not to mention anything about it. I want to make sure we talk everyday whether its on the phone or online, we're going to talk. You really don't need to stay at our house the entire week, but if you really want to then that's fine, I have a hidden stash of candy underneath the amp in my room. Use the bottle opener to pop open the floorboard. _

Under his breath Frank mumbled, 'I knew it...' looking away from the paper temporarily to look down the stairs.

_I'm bringing stuff home for you, don't even try to argue I'm doing it anyways. If you go to channel 684 I have the gay porn subscription. The good stuff isn't on until one in the morning. I'm not sure if you'd really need it though, especially since I left you something on my computer. _

There was a little heart and Frank could feel the sweat build on his forehead a little. He loved watching gay porn, especially on a huge TV like the one in their living room, but what was on Gerards computer?


End file.
